


Let Me Protect You While You Rest

by MythicalWillit



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camping, Fluff, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalWillit/pseuds/MythicalWillit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link decide to unwind and go on a camping trip together. Part of my drabble list on tumblr, this one is the "You're cute while you sleep" #100. Fluffy, short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Protect You While You Rest

Rhett watched the roaring camp fire with a satisfied sigh, watching the embers fade into the lightly chilled air of the evening. He absolutely loved camping. When outdoors like this, he could unwind and unplug from the social media that has become such an essential part of his life, for at least a few days. With his and Link's business growing, their popularity also grew, and they were constantly recognized on the streets now; Link mentioned how he was stopped the other day in a convenience store by a bunch of teenage girls, yelling about the 'Serpent King.' They were busy with filming several new GMMs, a music video, and a few collaborations with other youtube creators. He was happy with their success, but after seeing Link's stressed out body language and tight smile these last few days, he promptly found his camping gear, got some food for the cooler, and sent Link a text that they were going to get out of town for a 3 day weekend. Link agreed quickly, as camping was one of the few things Link didn't argue too much on.

A few hours later they arrived to a rather remote area, surrounded by nothing but lush sugar pine trees, and a stream not too far away. Once Rhett parked the off-roading SUV, he hopped out and started unpacking the camping equipment. After a while he noticed that Link hadn't moved from the passenger seat. Curious, he set down the small camping stove and walked back around to Link's side, looking through the window.   
  
Link was bent over, hands covering his face, fingertips in his bangs and glasses resting on the dashboard. He was trying to stop his slight tremors, but occasionally his shoulders would twitch and he would shift in his seat.   
  
Rhett immediately opened the door, taking in the state of Link with worried eyes. “Link? Hey... it's alright. I'm right here.” He came closer, the height of the SUV made Link almost eye-level with Rhett as Link looked up, his eyes glistening.  
  
“I know, Rhett.” he whispered hoarsely. “I'm sorry, I'm just-- You have no idea how much I needed this, I've been so stressed lately, and we haven't been alone like this is so long...”  
  
Rhett silently agreed; it _has_ been what felt like forever since they got to spend some personal time together, without worrying about meetings or brain storming ideas. “Baby, come 'ere.” Rhett opened his arms wide, smiling encouragingly at Link. “I know, it's been hard on us. You've done a great job handlin' everything. Let me take care of you now.”  
  
Being alone with Rhett way out in a remote area seemed to have opened Link up to his own feelings, because the next thing Rhett knew he had the added weight of his best friend and lover, clinging onto him, wrapping his arms around his neck and legs around his waist securely. Rhett immediately supported him, carrying him and sitting on a stool he brought out earlier. He readjusted Link on his lap, freeing one of his hands and stroking the reddened skin of the man's face, his blue eyes wide and expressive without his glasses.

“Okay, Rhett...” Link sighed and leaned into the touch.

So Rhett did. Rhett and Link made quick work together of setting up camp, creating a perfect little getaway for the two of them as the afternoon faded into evening. Rhett cooked up some franks and beans (he refrained from whistling a Christmas tune as he served them to Link, he didn't feel like picking a fight tonight) and stuck marshmallows on a stick, giving it to Link to roast. They chattered about this and that, artfully dodging anything work related. It became night by the time they were done eating, and they were simply lounging by the camp fire on a blanket, Rhett sitting up and watching the flames while Link laid down close by, the opening of their shared tent right behind them. Rhett felt cozy.  
  
He looked down at Link and bit back a chuckle. Apparently Link felt cozy too, a bit too cozy. He was fast asleep, his head on Rhett's lap. He was curled up on his side. His hiking boots were kicked off, revealing dark blue socks with red toes and heels. They wiggled slightly as Link brought his knees closer to his chest. Dark, fitted jeans graced Link's legs as Rhett slid his hand over the fabric, lightly touching the bare skin exposed between the jeans and the hem of Link's purple plaid shirt, slightly ridden up from his moving about. He was laying on his right arm, facing the fire. Rhett watched the flicker of the flames dance over Link's peaceful face.  
  
He looked beautiful like this. A dark crown of hair that was soft to touch, mussed with camping and sleep fanned over Link's forehead and eyes. High cheek bones were contoured by the shadows of the fire, making Link seem almost angelic. A long, strong nose gave way to full, pouty lips that were parted open. Glasses were off again and to the side, his dark eyelashes creating shadows on his lids. Rhett felt his heart swell with affection as he ran his thumb over the petal soft skin of Link's bottom lip. His Link. _His_ Link. He missed him so much, his touch, his taste, _everything_. They couldn't let stress keep them apart again like this, it was rough on the both of them. When they got back, they would have to figure it out. But for now...  
  
Rhett leaned over, lightly pressing his lips against Link's, stroking the sandpaper skin of Link's jaw. The kiss lightly jostled Link into waking up. He fluttered his eyes open, revealing sleepy, deep blue eyes. Rhett broke the kiss off lightly, kissing him on the nose and smiling.  
  
“Hey there.”  
  
“Hey...” Link croaked out, blinking and smiling dazedly. He brought hi hand up and tugged lightly on Rhett's shirt, puckering his lips slightly. Knowing what he wanted, Rhett chuckled and leaned down again, kissing him soundly, sucking at the bottom lip until Link gave a muffled moan. He took the open-mouthed opportunity to deftly attack Link's mouth, sticking his tongue inside, thoroughly ravishing him. Rhett poured his pent up feelings into the kiss, finally parting when both had to take in some air. Rhett sat back up again, stroking the now swollen lips of his lover, watching with a pleased grin as Link's pupil dilated.  
  
“Wow...” Link smiled shyly. “I wanna wake up like that all the time.”

“That sure would be nice, wouldn't it.” Rhett ran his fingers from Link's jaw to his chest, his hazel green eyes twinkling affectionately. “You're so cute when you're asleep, you know that? I'm gonna have trouble keepin' my hands to myself tonight if you wanna sleep.”  
  
It was Link turn to grin, eyes looking up at Rhett as his fingers went to the buttons of his shirt, fingering them apart. “Who said anythin' about sleep?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just doooon't know anything about camping.


End file.
